


The Clicks

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [13]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Liara entered the Commander’s quarters to see her girlfriend, Eleanor, stretching out on a yoga mat printed with flowers of various shapes and sizes.





	The Clicks

Liara entered the Commander’s quarters to see her girlfriend, Eleanor, stretching out on a yoga mat printed with flowers of various shapes and sizes. 

“Hey, Liara.” She said, standing up and rolling her shoulders, “Care to join me?” 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Liara replied, glancing away and fidgeting nervously. 

“Are you sure?” Eleanor checked, “It’s really good for your health.”

“Not in my experience.” Liara murmured under her breath. 

“What’d you mean?” Eleanor asked, pushing some of her long red hair back and walking towards her. 

“I… um… tried to copy some of the poses I saw you doing one morning, but my body kept making these clicking noises and it really hurt.” 

“Funny, it shouldn’t be  _ too _ painful.” Eleanor commented, chewing on her lips, leaving marks in her red lipstick, “I think you were copying some more advanced poses. If you like, I can do some simple couples ones with you.” 

“What about the clicking?” 

“It happens to me too. It’s a little freaky, but I think it’s normal.” Eleanor assured her, taking her hands. Liara paused for a moment, before nodding. 

“Okay, I’ll try it.” 

“Good. I’ll requisition another mat and when it arrives, we can get started.”


End file.
